Home for the holidays
by Syreina
Summary: Roman's Mom demands Dean and Roman fix things with their brother. Has mentions of Seth/Randy no real pairings though.


Christmas sucked. That's why Seth hated it, at least he did this year. He looks up at Kane who is talking to him about something and then shook his head trying to clear it. He didn't know what to say anymore. Ever since he left his brothers he didn't really have anywhere to go this Christmas. Mainly because they where his brothers on and off camera despite what he said. He was raised in foster care in the Reigns home. Dean was raised there as well and they until he turned on them where brothers.

Seth looks at his phone as it rings and answers, "Hi Mom."

Mary Reigns sighs, "Seth .. I wish you would come home. I know you boys are fighting but your family. Your always going to be family to me and your father."

Seth whispers, "I can't.. it'll make everything hard for everyone at Christmas and I won't do that to you and dad."

Mary whispers softly, "where will you go?"

Seth debates on lieing and then he hears clicking as another phone is picked up and Sika speaks clearly, "don't you lie to us boy."

Seth sighs, "To my Apartment. I haven't seen my puppies in a while."

Mary frowns and Seth can hear the disappointment in her voice, "if you think that's best."

Seth nods, "I'll come out after everyone has left and see you guys. I need to go though my match is soon. Love you mom and dad."

Mary nods, "Love you too."

Sika sighs, "Love you son."

* * *

><p>Dean eyes Roman and as Roman packs his bags. Smackdown taping had finished and they now had two weeks free and clear, "So we're going to be putting up with that shit for 2 weeks."<p>

Roman shakes his head, "I heard through Jey and Jimmy that he issn't coming."

Dean snorts, "he's going to be with his new mom and dad."

Roman looks at Dean, "I don't think so.."

Dean bites his lip and looks up as Roman answers his phone. Roman puts it on speaker, "Hey Mom."

Dean looks at he phone, "Hi mom."

Mary and Sika are on the phone.

Mary, "Boys I know you and Seth are fighting.. but.. Please.."

Dean shakes his head, "you see what he did to me and Roman."

Sika sighs, "boys he's your baby brother."

Dean shakes his head, "No dad. If he wants to spend Christmas with his new family let him."

Mary stops her food, "DEAN REIGNS you know better than to act like that."

Dean sighs.

Mary speaks clearly, "you guys are his brothers and he's your brother. Family doesn't always get along and sometimes we screw up. The holidays though are forgiving us for those screw ups. Don't you think I heard you and Roman calling him Brother still. I'm leaving this up to you but he's still your brother and he still is the kid that you two kept protecting from the bullies and getting me called to the principal's office when you beat them up for hurt him. "

Dean groans and remembers how many times Roman and him ended up sitting there in the office with Seth and some bully that tried to hurt him, "Damn it."

Sika nods, "you'll make the right choice." and he hangs up.

Dean looks at Roman, "why do we have to be the bigger men?"

Roman laughs softly, "Because sometimes, I guess, that's what being an older brother is."

Dean mumbles, "I'm so not cut out for this older brother role."

Roman lays his arm over Dean's shoulder, "Tell you what.. I'll let you spank him if he pisses us off."

Dean perks and then heads to the car, "where would he be."

Roman thinks and then looks at Dean, "his new apartment. I mean he moved out of ours .. well after we threw him out."

Dean nods, "know where that is?"

Roman nods, "Yup."

* * *

><p>Seth sits in his apartment quietly, petting his two Yorkies who are sleeping in his lap. He is watching some show but really isn't paying attention. He looks up when there's a knock and moves Jazz beside him and stands up. He goes to the door and his eyes go wide, seeing Roman and Dean. Before he can shut the door, mainly out of fear they where there to beat the crap out of him, Roman picks him up by the waist and carries him inside. Dean follows and closes the door.<p>

Seth yelps but is set down on his feet by Roman. Roman looks around the little one apartment, "you don't even have a bedroom."

Seth nods, "Yeah... what are you guys doing?"

Dean walks around and sees a picture of their family together. He then sees the Yorkie's who are running around their feet and picks one up, "it's a rat."

Seth's eyes go wide and he takes his dog back, "he's not a rat."

Dean snorts and takes the dog back and pets it, "No shit. Name?"

Seth watches closely and then states, "that's Jazz and the other is Hero"

Dean nods, "Dumb names for cute dogs. Should be a crime."

Seth glares at him, "did you just come to insult me."

Dean eyes Seth and Roman sighs, "We came to talk. Mom wants you home for Christmas."

Seth shakes his head, "No I talked to them. I can't but I'll come see them after everyone is gone."

Dean shakes his head, "Not acceptable."

Seth sighs, "I don't want their Christmas ruined because I did things. Just go have Christmas with them and I'll come home after everyone has left to see them."

Roman shakes his head and turns Seth to look at him, "Seth their Christmas will be worse off without you there."

Seth shakes his head, "No I ma... " he shrieks when Roman gets tired of him not listening and picks him up over his shoulder.

Dean smirks and picks up Seth's luggage, "You didn't unpack did you."

Seth shakes his head and then hits his hand against Roman's back gently, "put me down."

Roman shakes his head and swats Seth's ass hard, "Nope now shut up."

Seth yelps and then looks at Dean who hands Roman Seth's suitcase and then he picks up the Yorkies and the fresh bag of dog foodSeth just bought. Dean eyes Seth, "anything else you need."

Seth whimpers, "to be put down," he then cries out as Roman swats his but again, "No... "

Dean smirks as he carries the dogs and Roman carries Seth. In the elevator Dean then whines, "I thought I was gong to get to spank him."

Roman mumbles, "you still might."

Seth whines from Roman's shoulder, "no more hitting me."

Dean looks back at Seth, "behave then"

Roman carries him to the car and opens the door. He then puts Seth down trapping him with his own body, "get in."

Seth eyes him and goes to say something but Roman leans down right in Seth's face, "Dean is itching to turn that ass of yours red little boy so think about what you're going to say."

Seth slumps and gets into the car and Roman closes the door. Dean puts the luggage in the trunk and then gets in the passenger side and Roman gets in the drivers. Dean hands Seth one dog and his coat and Dean hangs onto the other one. Seth holds his dog close and rubs his hip. Roman starts the car and pulls out.

Dean leans back, "So we have 2 days to make this better."

Roman nods and looks back at Seth, "Yup."

Seth wraps his coat around himself and watches them closely.

Hours later finds them hours outside the city. Dean actually really look a liking to Seth's dog and keeps petting it and playing with him. Seth is asleep in the back holding the other dog and Roman driving. They pull into the motel and Roman checks in. Roman then comes back and Dean gets out, taking out his over night back. He looks in Seth's luggage and notices everything is dirty. He sighs and takes a couple of items and decides to wash them. Roman opens the back and picks Seth up. He frowns thinking the man is lighter than he should be.

Dean looks at Roman, "I'm going to wash some of his clothing and mine and walk the dogs."

Roman nods and carries the sleeping Seth into the room. He chuckles when Seth shifts into him and holds onto his shirt, like he use to when he was a child. Since there's only two beds anyways, Roman settles for sitting on the bed with Seth curled against him, holding onto his shirt tightly. That's how Dean finds them when he returns with some clean clothes from the laundry mat and the dogs. The dogs jump around happily as Dean feeds them and then also gives Roman some food he bought. Dean looks down at Seth and shrugs letting him sleep.

Seth wakes a couple of hours later and rubs his eyes as he looks around. He looks at Roman and mumbles sorry as he lets go of him. Roman shrugs and hands Seth some food. Seth shakes his head, "Not rea.."

Roman mumbles, "eat."

Seth takes the food and the fork and sighs giving in as he eats. Dean looks up from the TV and the dogs are curled up on his bed. Seth eats a bit and puts it aside. Seth rubs his eyes and looks around trying to stay calm about this situation. Roman watches and then pulls Seth against his chest as he mumbles, "You know we forgave you right?"

Seth looks up at him with tears in his eyes, "you.. did."

Dean eyes them both, "you broke him Ro." Dean then moves and traps Seth between Him and Roman."

Roman nods and Dean nods, "you're stuck with us."

Seth holds onto Roman and sobs, "I thought.. you'd never forgive me."

Dean snorts, "I shouldn't but I do. Just tell me why Seth."

Seth swallows and whispers, "I thought I loved him."

Roman cocks his head, "who?"

Seth mumbles, "Randy."

Dean nods, "what happened."

Seth mumbles, "we started talking and he said that he liked me. Then things went bad after we slept together."

Dean sighs and kisses Seth's temple, "Seth you have the worst choice in guys."

Seth chuckles, "I noticed."

Dean yawns and lays his head on Seth's shoulder, "your still stuck with us. I might though punish you for not just telling us about dumb ass."

Seth nods and whispers, "I'm sorry.."

Roman nods, "it's done. You're moving back in to our apartment though. "

Dean nods sleepily, "that dump you're in sucks."

Roman nods, "and the dogs can come."

Seth chuckles, "they really like Dean."

Dean smirks, "everyone likes Dean."

Seth shakes his head and Roman turns out the light, "everyone go to sleep. We have one more day to drive."

Seth settles down and Roman mumbles softly about being crammed into one bed but everyone settles in to sleep.

The next day they arrive and Mary smirks when she sees Seth bouncing out of the car with his puppies, talking excitedly with Dean. Roman gets out and pushes his brothers to get all of their luggage. Jey walks over with Jimmy and hugs all the boys. Jimmy then puts Seth in a headlock and pulls him into the house.

Their family was back together.


End file.
